Goodbye, Pink Summer
by karasuhibari
Summary: Tiap tahun, musim panas akan selalu datang. Kejadian akan selalu berulang. Sasuke akan selalu memanggil Sakura untuk urusan rahasia, dan Sakura akan selalu hadir untuk mengusahakan perubahan. Tapi bagaimana jika... musim panas tak akan datang lagi? -Untuk event ultah Infantrum, "BIKA AMBON". Spin-off dari "Kuroi Natsu" karya Shiori Sophi-


**GOODBYE, PINK SUMMER**

a fanfiction by karasuhibari

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

Fanfiksi ini murni buatan fans tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan materil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Event Infantrum: Bika Ambon~

Spin-off dari " **Kuroi Natsu** " karya Shiori Sophi

Jangan lupa kunjungi juga karya aslinya, ya! ;D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar. Gemetarnya tidak mau berhenti meski ia sudah berusaha dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat. Tas kecil berisi peralatan untuk mengobati luka luar terserak begitu saja saat lutut gadis berambut pucat itu mendadak lemas. Gemetaran di seluruh tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ukh…"

Isakan kecil mulai meningkahi kesunyian dalam kamar itu. Lampu kamar bahkan belum dinyalakan. Sakura beringsut, berusaha menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang bungkam. Matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat sudah buram oleh air mata saat ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai bagian dari usaha sia-sia untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Ukh… Hu… huhu…Hiks…"

Tidak, secara fisik dia tidak sakit. Tapi kejadian yang barusan menimpanya benar-benar meninggalkan luka pada jiwanya. Otaknya mereka-ulang semua kejadian itu tanpa diminta. Bagaimana dadanya berdebar ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu, bagaimana hati kecilnya bersorak ketika pemuda itu menuntunnya ke kamar, lalu…

Bagaimana hatinya hancur ketika melihat bahwa di dalam kamar itu sudah ada gadis lain. Ditambah lagi, ternyata si pemuda hanya meminta agar gadis lain yang sedang sakit itu dirawat dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, Sakura disuruh pulang begitu saja setelah pertolongan pertama selesai dilakukan.

Tidak ada penjelasan apa-apa. Mungkin pemuda itu pikir posisi Sakura tidaklah begitu penting untuk mengetahui siapa dan kenapa gadis lain itu ada di dalam kamarnya. Fakta yang tak terkatakan itulah yang menghancurkan Sakura.

Padahal selama ini, Sakura pikir dirinya istimewa. Padahal selama ini, hanya Sakura satu-satunya yang diizinkan memasuki apartemen itu pada saat-saat paling rahasia. Padahal selama ini, Sakura percaya bahwa kelak si pemuda bukan hanya membuka pintu apartemen, tapi juga pintu hatinya.

Siapa gadis itu? Sejak kapan dia menerobos masuk, bahkan mendahului Sakura yang lebih dulu ada? Sungguh tidak adil!

"Aaah!"

Tangan Sakura meraih tas dan melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Gumpalan kesedihan dalam dadanya hanya bisa ia ungkapkan lewat jeritan. Kedua matanya panas dan berdenyut. Udara pengap di musim panas membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Lewat sela-sela isak tangis dalam kesunyian yang mengambang itu, terselip kesadaran mengerikan bahwa kesempatannya sudah habis. Bahwa waktu berjalan maju dengan cepat bagai monster yang mengintai, bukannya berulang tanpa batas seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Bahwa monster itu akan membawa sesuatu yang akan menyergapnya di saat tak terduga.

SMA kelas 3.

Musim panas berakhir di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas, kelas 2 SMA.

Suara saat buku-buku jarinya beradu dengan pintu apartemen 207 terdengar seperti musik. Sakura tahu harusnya dia tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Bagaimanapun ia diundang—ahem, diperintahkan—untuk datang ke sini karena si empunya apartemen sedang bermasalah. Yah, luka-luka karena berkelahi atau semacam itulah. Sakura tahu harusnya dia merasa khawatir. Dan ya, dia merasa khawatir. Tapi dia juga tidak kuasa menahan sensasi debaran dalam dadanya karena bisa bertemu pemuda itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda dingin dengan mata berwarna kelam yang sangat menawan. Keluarganya adalah klan yang terpandang di daerah sini, jadi wajar saja kalau pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu tidak ingin "hobi" berkelahinya jadi momok keluarga. Makanya, hanya Sakura seorang saja yang sering direpotkan oleh si pemuda untuk mengobati luka (bukan luka hati!) alih-alih ke rumah sakit.

Tidak masalah. Sakura pandai mengobati luka sekaligus menjaga rahasia. Apalagi kalau itu adalah rahasia yang hanya dibagi bersama orang yang disuka. Siapa tahu nanti Sakura juga bisa dapat kesempatan untuk mengobati luka hati!

"Masuk."

Kata-kata yang tegas dan singkat. Sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pintu. Sakura memasang senyum sebelum menyelinap masuk lewat celah pintu sempit yang disediakan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah mau membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

 _Tidak apa. Sudah biasa. Nanti juga dia akan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Semakin besar celahnya, semakin besar hatinya terbuka untukku. Ah! Kalau dipikir-pikir, celahnya sudah sedikit lebih lebar dibanding tahun lalu…_

Lalu, rangkaian kegiatan rutin pun dimulai. Sasuke akan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah bosan. Sakura mengikuti. Televisi dinyalakan dalam volume sekecil-kecilnya oleh Sasuke, sementara Sakura meneliti dengan seksama luka mana saja yang harus diurus. Rangkaian tindakan pengobatan pun berjalan diiringi suara-suara samar dari pesawat televisi. Sepanjang proses itu, Sasuke bergeming. Tidak ada basa-basi.

Rutinitas yang biasa, namun selalu terasa luar biasa bagi Sakura. Oleh karena itu, gadis itu selalu memikirkan cara untuk membuat perubahan-perubahan kecil, karena cinta itu seperti air—getaran-getaran perasaan baru akan tercipta kalau ada riak air lebih dulu. Jadi… riak macam apakah yang akan Sakura ciptakan hari ini?

 _Sasuke, kau sudah makan? Mau sekalian kubuatkan makanan?_

 _Tadi sandalku putus, kau punya lem?_

 _Luka ini harus dikompres obat dulu, mungkin butuh 20 menit…_

 _Ada obat manjur, tapi harus direbus dulu. Pinjam dapur, ya!_

 _Sudah lihat ramalan cuaca? Katanya nanti akan ada badai…_

Tanpa terasa, proses perawatan luka sudah selesai. Sasuke sudah hendak beranjak ke pintu depan, saat Sakura baru mulai membereskan seluruh peralatannya.

 _Harus sekarang. Aku harus bilang sekarang. Ide, keluarlah!_

"A… aku haus! Boleh minta air…?"

Tidak butuh sedetik hingga Sakura merasa ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Minta air? Paling-paling nanti disuruh beli di minimarket!

"Beli saja di minimarket."

Tuh, kan. Sakura sedikit merengut sementara ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar. Gadis itu sengaja beres-beres dengan lambat, hanya untuk mengundang komentar dari si pemuda. Komentar pedas juga tidak apa. Yang penting ada interaksi yang beda dari biasa. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bergerak gelisah, mungkin sudah mulai kesal karena ia harus berdiri lama di dekat pintu.

"Bisa lebih cepat?"

 _Yes!_

"Maaf, maaf," Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memanggul tasnya. Dia tidak khawatir Sasuke akan marah permanen padanya. Itu karena untuk urusan luka, Sasuke pasti akan memanggil Sakura. Tidak ada yang lain. Apalagi, marah itu bisa jadi awal dari cinta!

 _Spesial sekali, kan!_

Pintu terbuka dan pada detik Sakura menginjakkan kaki ke dunia luar, saat itu juga pintu di belakangnya langsung menutup. Tidak ada ucapan atau salam basa-basi.

Sakura yang dulu pasti merasa kalau pintu yang menutup itu terasa sangat dingin. Ia akan putus asa. Setelah sekian lama, gadis itu belajar untuk menerimanya dengan sudut pandang yang lebih positif. Dia akan selalu punya kesempatan. Selalu ada lain kali. Musim panas dan musim-musim lainnya akan selalu datang lagi dan berulang.

Kalau melihat perkembangan sekarang, mungkin musim panas tahun depan, Sasuke akan bicara lebih banyak. Mungkin di musim panas tahun depan, celah pintu yang disediakan akan lebih lebar lagi. Mungkin musim panas tahun depan… ah, ada banyak kemungkinan! Lihat saja.

Sakura pun melangkah menyambut sinar matahari musim panas yang menyengat sambil bersiul pelan. Angan-angannya terbang ke musim panas tahun depan, saat berbagai kemungkinan menyenangkan menanti untuk diwujudkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi musim panas ideal itu tidak pernah ada._

 _Sikap Sasuke pada gadis lain di kamarnya itu sudah terbaca jelas._

 _Di musim panas ini, aku hanyalah tokoh figuran._

 _Oh, iya. Tentu saja._

 _Itu karena…_

 _karena…_

 _Bunga Sakura tak pernah mekar di musim panas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
